Jarry Holiday One-shots
by draganix
Summary: This is a bunch of holiday spin-off one shots based off my story Beyond the Lines of Friendship. Holidays vary by the time of month they are writen. These one shots do feature slash, but nothing highly serious. Valentine's Day Date coming soon. Rated T just in case.


**(AN: This is my first holiday themed spin-off to Beyond the Lines Of Friendship I really hope you guys enjoy and happy holidays everyone.)**

December 10.

"Guys out all ready I told you I wanna close the dojo early to start on my Christmas shopping." Rudy nagged.

"Fine, but when people complain that our window isn't decorated it's your own fault." Kim barked.

"My window is just fine how I did it Kim." Rudy barked back.

"Hanging up your colored socks over the window with a toilet seat isn't decoration it's a joke." Kim signed with glare.

"Alright you win, but that window better be worth it when I get back." Rudy tested.

"Oh it well be." Kim smirked.

Rudy left to go do his shopping.

"Milton you have to help me please." Kim bagged.

"Sure Kim, but I really don't see why we have to do all the decorating now." Milton wondered.

"Because everyone else in the mall has including Phil." Kim stated.

Milton nodded then helped Kim undo Rudy's mess to work on their own idea on the dojo window display. Jerry walked in shortly after.

"Yo guys, I need help." Jerry announced.

"Can't you see we're already busy Jerry?" Kim asks rudely.

"Come on Kim please look you don't even have to stop what you're doing?" Jerry plead.

"Alright what is it?" she asks.

"I really don't know what to get Jack this year so I was wondering if you had any ideas." Jerry wondered.

"You're his boyfriend you should know what he's interested in." Milton questioned.

"Look Jerry all you have to do is pay more close attention when around him and if he sees something he likes well there you go." Kim suggested.

"Oh you should also see if he gives hints too just a thought." Milton added.

"Okay thanks guys." Jerry said gratefully then left.

Almost thirty minutes went by when Jack showed up.

"Hey Milton, hey Kim say can I ask you guys something?" Jack announced.

Both Kim and Milton stopped working to look at him then nodded.

"I need you're guy's thoughts on what I should get Jerry this year." Jack said desperately.

They both gave out a heavy annoyed sigh then told him to do the same as they did with Jerry.

"Okay I'll take your word for it and give it a shot." Jack responded.

Two hours passed by when Rudy returned; he was really amazed how the dojo window looked. Kim and Milton had put up some flashing Christmas lights around the boarder of the window with some tinsel streaming down at the sides and a wreath hanging in the center.

"Wow Kim very nice any chance you willing to decorate the rest of the dojo." Rudy noticed then wondered with the thought.

"Sure as long Milton helps me." she grinned towards him. "Gah." Milton cried.

December 14.

Jack and Jerry were at the shopping mall looking for what to get each other, but they seemed to be close looking at each other instead.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks oddly. "What are you doing?" Jerry asks back.

"Never mind." Jack shook his head.

Jerry kept eyeing on him as Kim and Milton suggested while Jack would regularly do the same.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"You keep looking at me weird dude." Jack pointed out.

"Me? You are doing it too." Jerry responded.

"Okay what is wrong with us?" Jack started questioning.

"Well I was only following Kim's advice to know what to get you." Jerry said in a low tone.

"I see now she told you the same thing as she told me." Jack shook his head.

"Jack I really wanna get you something without having to ask you." Jerry blunt out.

"I wanted to do the same for you too Jerry." Jack said lightly. "Who thought Christmas would be so hard?" Jack said sarcastically.

"I know." Jerry agreed.

"You know what Jerry let's just not worry about this year." Jack suggested.

"You sure Jack?" Jerry questioned.

"Let's face it Jerry we honestly don't know what to get each other." Jack stated.

"So what do we do?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know man." Jack shrugged.

"Well I'm not giving up I'll get you something great." Jerry said excitedly.

Jerry run off while Jack stood there confused. Jack took a moment then smiled.

December 20.

As Christmas was now drawing near Kim and Milton were helping Rudy set up the food table for a Christmas party Rudy is hosting. Joan, Phil and Bobby were also there attending.

"Hey where's Jack and Jerry at?" Milton asks.

"I don't know I haven't seen either of them for five days now." Kim responded.

"I saw the two yesterday at my restaurant." Phil announced.

"We're they okay?" Kim asks.

"Oh yeah I wanted them to try my new falafel Christmas balls although I do recall Jerry ran out pretty fast after trying one. I think he went to spread the word on how good they must of been." Phil said happily.

"Oh I'm sure he spread up something." Kim whispered over to Milton.

Milton nodded after showing a gross look on his face.

"Rudy where is my center piece of me it's not Christmas without me somewhere within this dojo." Bobby questioned while gloating.

"But you're already in the dojo." Rudy punned while laughing which made everyone else laugh too.

"Ah yes I see how you all would find that very funny." Bobby protested.

"Of course I got your life size center piece of you as Santa." Rudy said oddly. "I'll go get it right now." Rudy stated.

Rudy brought out the Bobby like piece dressed as Santa. Bobby was glowing very happily at the sight of it. Kim and Milton looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh it's a master piece if I do say so." Bobby again gloated.

As the party went on Joan made her way up to the Bobby Santa piece.

"Okay I'm watch'n you ain't no way getting past these targeting eyes." Joan said to the object.

"Hum Joan you know that's not a real person right?" Milton questioned her.

"Oh it's not is it well looks like I'll have to place this thingamjig under arrest for not being a citizen of these here United States now won't I." Joan claimed.

"You shall not lay a finger on that of what looks like me!" Bobby demanded.

As Bobby went over to stop Joan; Rudy, Kim and Milton rushed between them and not before long the whole dojo came under a mess. Bobby and Kim were crying over the damage of the decorations and Bobby's self Santa thing. Milton and Phil were complaining over the food being ruined while Joan was just freaking out randomly. Jack and Jerry stood in the doorway as they had watched it all unfold.

"My Christmas party it's ruined what have you all done you animals." Rudy cried while down on his knees.

"Should we just-" Jerry wondered. "Yeah let's go." Jack finished for him.

Jack and Jerry headed off to another area of the mall and sat on a nearby bench.

"Jack I'm cold." Jerry slightly pouted.

"How can you be." Jack paused. "Oh I see what you're doing nice try but not happening." Jack shot him down.

"Fine." Jerry said disappointedly with a pout.

"You are so fun to tease Jerry." Jack laughed.

Jack pulled Jerry in to cuddle him as that's what Jerry was hinting.

"I knew you would give in." Jerry smirked.

"Yeah sure you did." Jack replied.

December 21.

The next day Jack and Jerry headed back to the dojo. Rudy and Kim where there trying to clean up and redecorate the dojo.

"Where were you two yesterday?" Rudy asked disappointedly. "I had a Christmas party, but you guys never showed." he whined.

Jack was going to speak, but Jerry jumped at the chance first.

"Oh we did, but left when you all made that chaos." Jerry smirk.

Rudy and Kim both glared at them angrily. Jerry's expression changed when Jack had elbowed him.

"Oh really Jerry really." Jerry exclaimed.

"Great you two can finish up here to make up for what you missed." Rudy demanded.

Jack and Jerry let a heavy sigh in response. Rudy and Kim left the dojo to leave the two to it. Jack and Jerry spent their unwilling time to redecorate the dojo.

Christmas Eve.

Jack and Jerry were hanging out around the courtyard after eating at Falafel Phil's.

"Jack can I stay at your house tonight and tomorrow?" Jerry asks.

"Why? Wouldn't you want to spend Christmas with your family instead?" Jack questioned.

"And share my bed again with my bed wetting cousin no not really." Jerry exclaimed.

"I see your point, but sure your family will be okay with that?" Jack asked.

"There will be so many of my family around they won't even know if I'm there or not." Jerry claimed. "Besides Jack I'd rather spend Christmas with you." Jerry said kindly.

"Well I guess now that you've got me all buttered up how can I say no and plus I wouldn't mind spending Christmas with you too Jerry." Jack said with light pun while smiling.

"Thanks Jack. Your parents won't mind will they?" Jerry asks.

"Of course not Jerry don't worry about it actually they may like it because it's usually just me and them each year anyway so having you too would be great trust me." Jack assured.

Jack and Jerry headed off towards Jack's house.

"Hey mom so Jerry is gonna join us for Christmas this year." Jack announced after settling in the living room. "That's okay right?" he asked.

"Of course Jerry is more then welcome too." Jack's mom replied.

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer." Jerry said kindly.

Jack and Jerry then headed up stairs to Jack's room. Jack sat down on his bed while Jerry sat down in Jack's computer chair.

"Hey Jerry you can do anything you wish, but I'm going to call it a night okay." Jack mentioned.

"Sure Jack I'm just gonna work on something before I do myself." Jerry replied.

"Oh and what's that?" Jack asked playfully.

"You'll see tomorrow how's that sound." Jerry teased.

Jack let out a laugh then proceeded to go to sleep. Jerry left out of the room and hung around the hallway to work on Jack's present. After a half hour later Jerry returned to Jack's room to go to sleep himself.

Christmas Day.

"Jerry, wake up." Jack shook him lightly by the shoulder.

"I'm up." Jerry mumbled.

"Come on get out of my bed and do whatever else you need to do." Jack rushed him.

"Why what's going on?" Jerry said wiping his eyes and yawning.

"Christmas is what's on dude." Jack said excitedly.

"Oh sweet." Jerry too said excitedly now getting out of bed.

"I'll meet you down stairs okay." Jack mentioned.

Jerry soon headed downstairs to join with Jack and his parents. He was quickly introduced to Jack and his family's tradition of watching Christmas themed movies. Later they had their Christmas dinner then opened up presents from under the tree. Jack signaled Jerry to go back up to his room; Jack then handed Jerry a present.

"Merry Christmas Jerry." Jack said happily.

Jerry took the present and opened it to find it was a CD.

"What is it?" Jerry asks.

"It's a mix CD with all your favorite songs and yes I made sure to put Surf the Lightning on there too." Jack explained.

"Thanks Jack I love it." Jerry said gratefully.

Jerry then grabbed his backpack to pull out his present to Jack which he then handed it too. Jack soon opened it.

"A book?" Jack questioned.

"Not just a book Jack open it up." Jerry stated.

Jack opened it up and was then really touched.

"Wow Jerry this really beats all the clothes my parents got me. Thank you." Jack said gratefully.

Jerry had given Jack a scrap book full of pictures of them and events that they have done together.

"Hey Jerry care to take a walk with me?" Jack asks.

"Why?" Jerry asks back. "I have something to show you." Jack replied. "Okay." Jerry agreed.

They both headed downstairs and then out of the door. They walked to a certain part of the park before stopping.

"What are we doing here Jack?" Jerry asked with a confused look.

"Look up Jerry then you'll know." Jack answered.

Jerry then looked up at a branch from a nearby tree with his eyes widen.

"Jack is that what I think it is." Jerry wondered.

"Yes Jerry that's a mistletoe and yes I also put that up there cause I was gonna get you from your house, but as luck had it I didn't have too." Jack explained.

"Oh you're a sly one Jack Brewer that's something I'd normally do you know." Jerry teased.

"I have my moments, but enough talk come here." Jack slightly teased.

Jack and Jerry embraced each other with a hug and a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Jerry." Jack said happily.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Jerry replied happily back.

**(I hope you enjoyed this Jarry Christmas one shot. Happy Holidays to you all.)**


End file.
